Shadow is back!
by Sonamy Angel
Summary: Shadow is back but the things went a little wrong and Rouge is involved, can she save him without getting killed by his new enemy?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue...**_

**Shadow's POV:**

Dark, so dark,I feel my body can't move anymore , I can barely breath, my head and body hurts, there is blood around me, my body is all in blood, but I don't care, I'm happy, I hardly can move my lips and articulate a small smile, I kept my promise , now Maria can

Be in peace, but through my mind I can see the image of a certain bat…Oh no! I…I did a promise to her, I told her that I will look for her again, that someday, we will met again and that I will prove that I'm the Ultimate Life Form, that I can't die that easily, that I will come back and then she can see who I really am , so ..I have to...I have to live…

Hehe Sorry for the short chapter but that's why it's called prologue right?

Well please Review!


	2. The expedition to the secret base

_**THE EXPEDITION TO THE SECRET LABORATORY…**_

" Ah! I have to go now?" said a certain bat with a childish voice.

" Miss Rouge, please, You know you have to come NOW!" Said the commander.

" But Josh!…" She started to complain

" No! Report yourself now!" the commander said, before she can said something.

"ok, I'm in my way" She said,"that's the bad thing about having boss"

IN THE BASE… 

"I won't tolerate situations like this in the future, when I call you to come in a mission you have to come inmediatly, Sorry Rouge those are the rules" Said the commander Josh; Josh Dalton was a Brown bat with a sea blue eyes.

" Ok, ok Josh, please don't be grumpy! I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep well thinking in… forget it, anyways what is so important?

"Look, I know that Shadow's death was hard but you have to move on…anyways, look the organization suspects about a secret base created by Dr.Gerald, full with his failed proyects and some perfectly ended, so I want you go over there and investigate this, and make a report with all you find there, understand it?

Rouge nodded.

" Here you have the localization" said Josh handing her a map.

"What? In the middle of the Sahara! For god's sake Josh I won't make it and I really don't believe that…

"Rouge"

" that the proyects can …"

" Rouge!" The commander shouted. She stoped.

" Rouge, listen, you have the better equipment that can help you in any situation of rik, and…"

"I call you if I need you" She said, she knew that he never failed her and he always was there for her when she needed him.

"Exactly" He finally said.

" So, when I'm going?" She asked curious, and taking all her equipment, then an helicopter was landing.

"Right now" he said calmly," Be careful Rouge" He said hugging her. Then she just went in the helicopter.

"Well Rouge, remember if you are in problems call me and I will go for you… do it for him" He shouted .

She just nodded." Well, here we go! "she thought to herself.


	3. meeting again

**Well, Sorry for the long wait, I was in Ixtapa on vacations and I forgot to bring with me my computer… but well…Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter…**

**ENJOY!**

_**Meeting again**_

"Well, here we go!" She thought to herself.

6 hours later…..

" Oh! Are we there? I'm tired and bored!" Rouge complained.

"Yeah, we're descending right now, get ready Rouge!" the pilot, Brick, said, he was a black wolf with Green eyes.

"Well, thanks Brick!" and with that she jumped off the helicopter.

When she was in earth, she looked at her map and pointed a mark in the map.

"Ok I'm here" She informed to Josh who was in the other line of the communicator she had.

"All right , now listen Rouge, follow the coordinates of the map accord to the blue line, got it?" Asked the commander

"Sure, Baby!. Rouge Out" and then she turned off the communicator and started her journey. Twenty minutes later she had drunk three bottles of water and were three miles left. Ten minutes later she got to an abandoned base in the middle of the desert.

" Hehe It has to be ! uf! At least I can take a little rest" She said grinning and entered there.

"Josh…Josh!" She shouted 'cuz she heard nothing.

"Yes Rouge, I'm here you don't have to shout, What you have?"

" Sorry Josh, well, I'm here in the base and it don't look abandoned for me, anyways I'm gonna take a look " She said very confident.

"Just be careful, I won't like to loose my better spy." He said concerned about her safety. But telling the truth he liked her very much but he was afraid about telling her, he thought she would say no. But what he didn't know was that her liked him a little too.

Rouge immediately blushed. "Thanks Josh, I promise you that I will be careful, Rouge out" She said.

_**IN THE BASE**_

_**Rouge's POV…**_

Uff! It was lonely, there were pieces of metal everywhere it looked like a bomb fell there, then I went in a long room when it was a capsule like shadow's (when I first met Shadow, when I thought he was a jewel treasure, Eggman's treasure you know) but it was break, there were a lot of broken pieces of glass everywhere and it was huge, then I heard steps around me.

" It's someone there!" I thought, "Show up wherever you are, now!" I shouted , but nothing happened, "Well, maybe was my imagination." I thought then slowly and carefully I got out the room, then I entered to another and It had a lot of computers, the majority of them were brutally destroyed then, again I felt someone with me, I felt insecure and defenseless then I felt them behind me and as quick as I could I slipped my hand to my belt and I took my gun, and I quickly pointed the front of me because I felt something was standing there but I saw nothing.

"What the …" I started to say but I felt something had hit me and my cheek hurted, and for the impact's force I was now in the floor.

"Oh God!" I couldn't believe it! In front of me was a golden hedgehog with light brown eyes the same as Shadow. His eyes were empty but at the same time full of hate and loneliness.

"Who are you?" He asked, raising me at his eyes level by my shirt and looking deeply in my eyes, but I was astonished and afraid of what he could do to me that I couldn't answer.

"Who are you!" He shouted and at the same time his grip was growing in force so it started to soak me, my neck burned horrible, I felt like I couldn't take it anymore and my sight was starting to blurry…

"Let her go!" Was heard in the room the echo of a voice that sounded damned but in that moment was angelical for me. The gold monster dropped

me to the floor and I was about to reach the floor if wasn't for "Shadow…" I said weakly with my eyes almost closed, I couldn't believe it! Shadow! my old pal that I believed that was dead! He kept his promise after all, I couldn't believe it, He didn't say anything just put me gently in the floor out of danger and said walking away without looking me

"I always keep my promises" then he looked at me and smiled (I know it's hard to believe but he did it!) "Go away to a safe place " and then he looked fort again.

I nodded but in that moment my sight started to blurry and then I saw nothing just black……

Well There is the third chapter! Thank you very much for the reviews that I had received but I want more !

Hehe please! REVIEW!

XOXO To everybody…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's the Chapter four thanks for all the reviews ! Love you all! Keep reading and enjoy!**

_**THE PRESENTATION...**_

"Well, well it looks like someone don't know about manners, and don't know that no one can choke a lady without a explication, don't cha think?" Shadow said, with a taunting tone, and a big magnificent air.

"Who are you ,or I have to choke you too?" Said the monster laughing.

"Don't try to make fun of me, hedgehog! "Said Shadow taking him by his white fur "I'm Shadow the hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form of this pathetic planet, now that you know, I want to know who are you?" He demanded angry and impatient.

"My name is Blake the Hedgehog" Blake answered.

"What are you doing here and why you hurted Rouge?" Asked Shadow, who didn't take away his eyes from him.

"I'm living here two months ago, and I don't have to tell you anything more, understand it, you're not more than a fucker that don't hector me " Said Blake with his eyes kept in Shadow's.

Shadow felt the rage forming inside of him and a red aura surrounded him.

"Look idiot, If you think you can come, hit the girl and more than anything insult me I'm afraid that you're wrong!" Shadow shouted.

"We'll see" Said Blake hurling against Shadow, who easily avoided it without any effort, and punched him in the back sending him to the floor and putting his shoe in Blake's back.

"Who's the fucker now, clown?" Shadow said with a evil smile.

"Haha, just see" Blake said throwing him a Chaos Wrecker, sending Shadow flying to the air and falling hard in the floor…

Shadow picking himself up and shaking the dust out of his fur.

"I think that was beginner luck, fool" Then he did a Chaos Blast and Blake was who was sent flying now, then Shadow was about to punch him in the jaw, but Blake was good enough to catch it and sent Shadow flying to a near wall, Shadow got up full of rage

"You went too far" Said totally lost in his rage and hurled to Blake who was smiling

Blake was a good fighter and very agile, but Shadow was more powerful as everyone can see, but Blake was in form and Shadow was weak, because since two days he haven't eaten anything and didn't rest, just drank water from a river, but We can't forget that he is The Ultimate Life Form,

Meanwhile the hits were falling from everywhere during the fight, Rouge was starting to wake up; with little moans she let Shadow know that She was awake. Shadow just turned to her when he was sending Blake with a punch to the far wall making a machine explode, meanwhile this, Blake quick recovered and punched Shadow to the farthest wall away from Rouge

Shadow and Blake were extremely tired and very hurted too, so, the battle was near to it's end

Shadow got up and saw Blake approaching her, then the gold hedgehog picked her up by her neck again

"It looks like you're very important to him , so I'm taking you" in that moment he looked to Shadow and took her by her arm and squeezing it hard he made her shout with sorrow, for Shadow that was his end…

Shadow closed his eyes "I think I told ya…" he said, then suddenly his eyes opened to reveal burning fire inside of them "Leave her alone!" He shouted, running towards Blake at the speed of sound

he didn't know why he was running at that speed, he didn't know if it was for all the rage he was feeling, and the most important, he didn't know why he even felt so angry that he can kill anyone who get in his way,

Shadow threw Blake a hook. Then made Chaos Control and appeared over him, drawing an elbow to his back, it was hard, 'cuz a crack was heard in his bones; that sent him to the hard concrete, hitting it hard, but instead of making sure Blake didn't wake up, he took Rouge in his arms and placed her in a hug metal beam, and told her…

"Stay here" and he went for Blake, "Shadow!" She shouted, she was worried , she had never seen shadow that angry and hurt, all is body was all in blood with little cuts everywhere, but that absolutely didn't matter to him.

"Time to end this " Shadow mumbled to himself, weakly walking to Blake who was starting to get up with so much difficulty.

"I agree" Said Blake getting up, who seemed to have problems to stand up and keep his balance without holding something.

"Chaos Inferno!" Shouted Shadow…

"Chaos Startling!" Shouted Blake, but without him noticing Shadow chaos Controlled out of the way, he thought Shadow didn't have the power to do it, but Shadow did and made an ultimate Chaos Blast …

Suddenly all the smoke cleared and Blake fell to the floor unconscious and very hurted. When Rouge saw this she landed a few steps away from Shadow

"Oh Shadow!" She said slow and sweet, he just looked at her .

"No one can beat me" and he collapsed luckily for him that Rouge caught him and almost fell, because he was heavy to her, then she took his talkie watch and called Josh.

"Josh are you there?" She called desperate .

"I'm here honey, what's up?" He said with a sleepy voice.

"Josh I need you, let me out of here! now!"

"I'm in my way," Said Josh, giving orders everywhere in the base.

"Don't delay" She whispered softly, putting her communicator away, she sit and placed his head in her legs and stroking sweetly and caring his quills, caressing his face, "Oh Shadow, I'm so happy that you're ok! And kissed his cheek .

Meanwhile Josh was sick worried for Rouge, 'cuz he didn't know why the hurry, she didn't tell him why…

About a 30 minutes of wait, Josh's helicopter was landing and Rouge can tell that the guy who was in the copilot sit, almost eating his nails. She chuckled a little, then Josh went down flying and landed running towards her, but he stopped in front of her with his eyes opened like big plates…

"Is this Shadow?…"he asked surprised. Rouge just nodded.

"Josh he's hurt, please, he need us!" Rouge said, her eyes watering, Josh looked down at Shadow and nodded, he carried Shadow along with two soldiers and made a sign to the pilot and they took off to the base…

_**Well, It's a long chapter, I hope you liked it so **_

_**R E V I E W ! **_

_**Love You all! Mua! Hehe!**_


	5. Traitor?

Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews that I've been receiving. Really. It made me write more and more thanx! Please Review and enjoy the chapter! Love you all!

_**A Traitor?**_

**Meanwhile they were going, Blake was starting to wake up and was looking the helicopter leaving**

"**You will see Shadow, I will find you and you won't have other option than just DIE, and just then I will have my revenge!" he said laughing evilly.**

In the Base… 

"**Rouge, please, you know that it's impossible, is my duty, and there's no way to remedy that, I'm sorry" Said the commander Josh.**

"**Josh look, I know it's you responsibility, your moral, etc…but it's not his fault! You have to let him o he saved me and…"**

"**No Rouge, he represents a danger for the humanity and I can't do anything, what if he suddenly get mad and want to take revenge again?" Said Josh annoyed 'cuz he wanted Rouge understand his situation.**

**Rouge was about to argue that but a plan formed inside her mind. "Well Josh at least can you leave me come and see him, I mean, I don't know if I can live without him and he without me.**

"**You… love him?" Asked Josh interested .**

"**No I don't think so, why?" Rouge asked suspicious.**

"**err.. no for nothing! Hehe but if you want of course I can let you, but just when I'm here and you're not in a mission, got it?"**

"**Oh Josh thank you!" she said and kissed his cheek, "I'll go to tell Shadow the good news!" and with that she was off running towards the cells area. She arrived to a lonely and restricted one, in some way, she felt that he was there…**

"**Are you here Shadow?" She called, and she just received a hmp! For answer.**

"**Hey Josh!" she called.**

"**Yes Rouge?"**

"**Can you give me the key? I not even can see him, I will get it back I promise" rouge said.**

"**Ok, here you go, but be careful and don't delay, I will be waiting for you…" He said smiling.**

"**Thanks" she said blushed, she opened the door, he was standing in a dark corner, arms crossed; but Rouge couldn't see him. "Shadow where are you? She called and then Shadow got out from the shadows behind her and he put his hand in her mouth…**

"**Hmp! You will pay for what you did, batgirl!" he said very angry; his voice full of rage, that he thought he couldn't contain it anymore. And then he spotted a security camera in one corner and Chaos Blasted it. Rouge was scared and she tried to get his hands off of her mouth but he was so strong and she couldn't.**

"**You will pay for deliver me!" you never…" **

"**I didn't deliver you" He could hear her, well kinda hear her 'cuz he still had his hand in her mouth. And still he didn't understand a thing.**

"**Wha…What?" He said confused, getting off his hands.**

**Meanwhile Josh was running along the corridors to the restricted area where Shadow was, he was worried for Rouge safety, 'cuz he had seen all in the security camera, well, he thought it was all.**

**FLASHBACK…**

"**Josh, look at this" Said Talan, the security cameras operator, a blue fox with light brown eyes.**

"**What's up, Talan? Asked the bat; but his eyes widened when he looked at the monitor, Rouge was being attacked by Shadow and he rushed to the restricted area…**

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

**Meanwhile Josh was rushing to dead, Shadow was letting Rouge go…**

" **what the…You…You didn't deliver me?" **

"**No I didn't, after you fainted I called my boss, 'cuz you were hurted to death and for the tests we know that you hadn't eaten anything in days!" with this he lowered his head, he knew it was true, but he didn't care and Rouge continued "at least now you ate a lot and I didn't have idea Josh would put his duties first than you or me…"**

**Shadow was concerned that she had done all this for him, but then thought again" But don't you think it was stupid let them bring me here, if you know GUN wants me since the ARK? Asked him, putting himself in his usual posture: standing with his eyes closed and arms crossed.**

"**I didn't think it really, all I wanted was you to be safe and ok" Said Rouge lowering his ears and head, very sad, lowly turning away from him and staring to walk away from him.**

Shadow's POV… 

**She looked so sad, so overwhelmed, I believed that she thought she was guilty for all this, and really, I didn't think it was her intention, sometimes, I think I shouldn't be that harsh, but I can't help with it, this is who I am and it's hard for me to show any consideration towards anyone, but I think she deserves it and I never admitted it. Suddenly she turned away from me and lowered her sight to the floor, and I hurried and took her by the wrist and whispered her name in her big and loving ears, she turned and looked at me right in the eyes, without think it I put her close to me, then… we heard someone hitting the door.**

"**Rouge are you alright, don't worry I will get you out" I heard someone say. She looked scared and whispered "Josh…" I looked at her.**

"**Come on, take me like before and act if you want to kill me, ok?" She said.**

"**What? Are you crazy what are you thinking, bat girl?" I said knowing that she already had a plan.**

"**I have a plan" she confirmed…I was confused and just looked at her, "Come on!" she told me " act and play my game, ok?"**

**As soon as I took her, the door opened and a brown bat with a gun was standing there…**

"**Get off of her, if you dare to hurt her you'll die!" he said enraged then he made a sign and two soldiers tried to get my hands off of her.**

"**Get you hands off of me, you monster!" she shouted, really, I didn't know if it was still the plan or real, but according to the plan I said" Never!" and made some chaos spears. I took him off of guard and I shot him and his soldiers, then she bitted my hand, I screamed, and took off my hand.. she flied over to him and looked at me cold as ice, I didn't think that she was still acting and I hurled to them. Josh fired the gun having Rouge's wrist in the other hand, I couldn't move, she didn't look worried, she just smiled evilly, and then I understood all, she was playing with me, damn it, and she fool me, how could she! Then my sight become blurry and I didn't know anymore…**

**Well, there you have the chapter number 5, sorry if the grammar is not very good; I still don't do it right I think but Review anyways! XOXOXOXO!**


	6. friend or foe?

**Hey guys! Hello! I'm happy and I feel like writing in this moment. Hehe here you have the chapter number 6, please enjoy and Review! **

_**Friend or Foe…**_

In the headquarters…inside the infirmary… 

A nurse was attending Rouge's arm and neck, 'cuz they were terribly red and a little hurted for the press.

"Oh Rouge! Look at you…that damn hedgehog! Believe me, he will pay!" Said a enraged Josh.

"Oh come on calm down Josh! Nothing bad really happened and really, it's better punish let him die all alone and miserable in that cell, away from everything that keep him alive, I won't forgive him for what he did!" Said Rouge mad.

Josh was confused. "Rouge, wasn't him so important for you?"

"Yeah, but you said it 'was'! I didn't think that he was trying to attack me…"

"I know but he looked interested in you too? It's so confusing…" Said the commander.

"Well Josh, it's late and I have to go home" said Rouge leading to the door.

"don't you want I take you home?" it's late and something can happen to you…"

Rouge chuckled at his worry "No, Josh I will be ok…" she said with a warm smile.

"Come on let me assure that, ok?" Said Josh with hopefully eyes.

She chuckled again at his face. "OK. Well at least, I don't have to walk."

Josh chuckled at her comment and said "Yeah, just let me go for a few things and close the cells path"

"Josh, can I go with you?" Rouge said putting doggy eyes. He softened his gaze and let go a warm smile..

"Of course you can" He said still smiling. Rouge watched the hole place and when she was traveling the place with him she was asking questions

They passed a few soldiers who immediately greeted the commander and raised his hand, Rouge watched them, and realized some of them were almost sleep, cause it was late almost one…

"Poor guys" said Rouge "Josh, at what time they go out from work?" she asked.

"Well, if you care, at 4 am, every 5 hours it's time to change he guard, look when you were with Shadow was 11:30; fifteen minutes later the change was done, they late 5 minutes cause at 11:55 the fist ones go out and the second ones arrive at 12:00 exactly, that's how this function.

And by the ten minutes that they have been walking through corridors she had asked more thing like where was the emerald that they have, and things like that… and of course as we know( and Rougey too) he told her all what she wanted…

When they reached his things they just went out heading to her house…

That night, he drove her home and took a coffee there, thirty minutes later he left to his own house…

_**Meanwhile in the Restricted Cells Area…**_

A hedgehog was starting to wake up of his unconsciousness and then again he didn't believe what happened just moments ago…

The only person that he cared in the hole planet had betrayed him and now for believe in her he will rot in that damn cell… that cell that separated him from be free, from looking at the full moon in those nights when he thought on her, that cell that separated him from the world and most important…for her…

He thought that he hated her now… suddenly out of no where a sound was heard… like when someone unlock a door, he thought it was the guard on turn that always were walking to don't sleep on turn and try to check if the convicted was still there, he felt someone was coming; don't know who, but he felt it, then nearer, more and more… then over him…

Without knowing who it was he had adopted a fighting position and prepared for all…

"Who's there?" He said defying whatever was there… at least he was still the Ultimate Life Form…

Suddenly it stepped out of the shadows, it showed a delicate silhouette of a woman; better to say, a bat curved silhouette… she wore a spy suit very tight that covered all her curved body, black gloves and boots.. no wonder… She was ROUGE THE BAT…

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have enough fun earlier and you come for more and make fun of me?" He shouted, all enraged… No wonder why…

She did nothing just smiled…

_**Wee here it's the six chapter sorry for not update soon… I swear I will do it often Hehe well **_

_**Cya later**_

_**Love you all! Xoxo and kisses for all of you!**_

_**Sonamy Angel Out.**_


	7. escape

**Hey you guys! Well here the ch.7, mm the reviews are not going very well, but I'm happy, thanx to all the people that have reviewed. Well now with the story!**

Escape… 

"What are you talking about Shadow, do not tell me that you believed all that shit, did you?" Said Rouge with a surprised tone.

"So, all that was part of your show, uh?" said Shadow, crossing his arm against his chest.

"Of course, honey, therefore nobody will suspect at me…"She said smiling.

"Suspect at you?" He said confused.

"Yes, I came to get you out of this place, let's go it's 11:45 and every five hours it's guard change, and the second guards delay five minutes approximately to get to their positions, we have to get there and get out of here as soon as possible…"

"and exactly, how do you think you will do that?" Asked Shadow, who already knew that Rouge was good at this kind of things, and she worked there too, so she knew perfectly what she will do…

"Look, we get out from here, at the end of the corridor, like 30 mts. We stop, at 11:55 the guard that is there right now, will end his turn and will go, there we got out, open the door, then enter to another corridor, but that one is full of cameras, so we will go into the duct of air(A/N: I really don't know how to call it, but it's where the air come out, hehe hope it's ok)when we will go through at almost 30mts.and there s a chamber when I have a surprise for you." said Rouge perfectly confident at her plan. Shadow nodded knowing exactly what do now.

"11:40… let's go!" She said rushing, but Shadow caught her by her arm and told her:

"Bat girl, I know I'm not the kind of guy who thanks, but for once…Thanx for risking you for me " he smiled.

"You're welcome handsome" she said leaning towards him and kissed his lips delicately, he was frozen, but something deep inside him lured him to return it, what he did, then the kiss went deeper when Shadow put his arms around her waist, and Rouge around his neck.

That sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of her watch, and they broke away blushed a crimson red…

"11:45 it's better if we rush, let's go" Said Rouge, there Shadow remembered how Sonic used to hold Amy, and took Rouge the same bridal-style way; at first Rouge seemed confused but, then understood and when Shadow had have her, he rushed out, as fast as his hover-shoes allowed him.

He ran an entire 30mts. hallway in a second and Rouge told him to wait there 3 min. Then the guard in turn was leaving, when they saw him turning a corner they rushed over to the main cell. When they got to the door, Rouge tried to open t, with no avail and complained…

"Shadow, it's locked!"

"Of course, it is! Don't you have the key?" He asked.

"No! it wasn't suppose to be locked! The guys of the third guard walk trough here to check and they don't have the key!"

"No problem, I will blow this thing up, just let me…" he said, a yellow ball started to form in his hand; but Rouge hold him.

"Nooo! Of course you won't do that! We are not suppose to do any kind of sound, you moron!" She said, he just glared at her "Well, how are we going to unlock it!" He stated.

"Well I…wait a minute!" She said with a hand on her hair," got it!"

and she got out a hair brooch.

"Hmp?" Was all Shadow 'said'. He was confused at this sudden 'helper', for him such a thing con not help, yeah but what he didn't know was that a girl accessories have a lot users than what they seem to.

Rouge introduced the brooch in the cell's lock and started moving it up and down. Shadow just looked at her speechless. He really didn't believe that a little thing like that really could help to pen the door, he just thought that she was watching a lot of movies. Suddenly they heard steps and Rouge with her sensible ears caught them.

"Did you heard that?" She asked.

"Yeah, Hurry up!" Said Shadow, The steps were closer, he turned and suddenly…

Hehehe cliffhanger! Yaaaayy! Hehe well see you later folks!

I'm, so sorry for not updating soon but I had entered to high school and I was very busy, I swear I will not delay this much again!

Wait until Thursday for the next chapie! Plz plz plz! Review!

Sonamy Angel out!


	8. In the edge of the knife

"Yeah, Hurry up!!!" Said Shadow, The steps were closer, he turned and suddenly…

"Eureka!!!!" Said Rouge. She had opened the door, but suddenly Shadow had pushed her and closed the door behind him…

"Why you-"

Shadow put a hand on her mouth, and at that very moment the steps could sound on the other side of the door. Rouge understood and knew the guard was already there.

"Whoa!!! That was close…" Said Rouge scared and breathing heavily…

"That was close because you didn't let me blow up that stupid door!!" Said Shadow annoyed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Whatever!!" Said Rouge ignoring his temper "Now let's go, we have to get to the vent and then: Tadda!!!!! The surprise, 'key???"

"Well, come on, no time to waste!!!" Said Shadow now opening his eyes and he blown up the cover of one of the vents of air without making so much noise, and motioned Rouge to follow him…

She started flying and was holding Shadow's hand, when he felt her hand, he blushed lightly…

When they made It to the vent she shoved him inside and put herself into it, When she was there she put on a lamp, and started crawling, it was the only way to 'fit and walk' on there. (hehe just imagine Shadow crawling like a little boy, XD)

"Rouge"

"mm??"

"what's the surprise??"

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore, don't cha think??"

Shadow just 'humped' in a discomfort sign. She was looking aimlessly and suddenly he stopped. She ran into him, 'cuz she was just advancing not seeing where she was going.

"Uppsy" She giggled and smiled evilly.

Where do we go from here?" He asked, pointing to the intersection forward them.

"Here we go down, but do it carefully"

"Whatever" He said at the same moment he shoved himself down, it was a large fall down and she soon followed him, but her outfit clogged with her wings and she was having problem opening them. Meanwhile Shadow was standing still, wondering why Rouge didn't go down, he looked up and saw Rouge was having problems to go down. He didn't move from the spot he had fell, he looked up, and unfolded his arms in forwards and 2 seconds later Rouge fell directly on them.

She chuckled uneasy and said "Thanx" all red from shame.

"No problem" he said, leaning downwards. She got off of him and stayed still red. "Now I think I can ask you, why are we here???" he said, folding his arms again.

"Just Follow me" she said and before he stepped towards her, he took a look there.

It was a room, kinda; and had a little column in the middle, a crystal box, what contained another box; he guessed that whatever it had inside it was important.

Shadow thought this was just too easy and when he was about to step forwards, Rouge stopped him.

"Wait!!, did you really think it was that easy???" Rouge frowned,

To say the truth, there have to be something more…a robot, guns or something if not, it was a trick.

Meanwhile Rouge put on some kind of red vision goggles(glasses, whatever,) and said very firm and serious.

"Don't move, this room have X rays"

"Do you think I don't know that???" He said, walking closer to the crystal box…

"Wait Shadow!!!! What are you do-"

She then seemed to notice Shadow was walking without problem and without touching any X ray…

" Shadow, how you-"

"I had X rays vision, Rouge you amaze me, didn't you know???" he asked, now he was the surprised; supposedly she knew all about him…

"Nope, or I don't remember" Said Rouge

"Anyways, just bring your butt over here now!!!!" He was getting impatience.

"I'm coming, Geez, don't need to be grumpy" She said approaching to him.

Shadow was going to blow up the box but intuited she would blame him and didn't do it, Rouge was on the computer, she typed a password and the box opened, she got it out and put another identical, there.

"You had planed all very well, didn't you???" He asked. Rouge meanwhile put the box on a hidden spot in her outfit.

"Of course!!! Do you think I would just risk all, coming here and-"

"Oh yeah!! I forgot, all for what you had worked on, just for a black hedgehog, just for returning the favor, right? Yeah!! That's what I thought!!!!" He said, still a little shocked by his own words.

"No Shadow!!!! I didn't come here just to risk your safety by them doing something terrible at you!!!! And it wasn't just for want to return the favor, it was 'cuz…I mean, you're my best friend and I…I don't know what I'll do without you, you are my closest friend and my…"

She didn't even finished her sentence when she was leaning closer to him, soft and dangerously, the suddenly….

A laughter can be heard in the room…

"Bravo!!!!!!" he then laughed again "well, well Rouge I knew if it comes to Shadow, I couldn't trust you…and now just look what I found here…"

said Josh with a squad of at least 20 man, all armed the first 5 with a paralyzing guns, like the one Josh had used against Shadow to 'save' Rouge earlier, and the others with machine guns, all aiming at them and ready to shoot.

Well hehe hope you enjoyed thanx to my friend Ciel for reviewing each chapie, thanx buddie!!!!!!(gives her a hug) and to all of you please review…

(Visit Ciel profile her stories are amazing!! Highly recommended hehe bye!!!!!)


	9. prisoners

"Jo..Josh!!" Rouge gasped.

"Jajaja, yeah Rougey, love" said Josh "I didn't think you would betray me this way, I thought we were…something…"said Josh lowering his gaze "Now I have to send you to prison as well and judging by the subject I…."he paused and suddenly took a dark tone "I swear you'll be there for a really long time" said Josh a little sad, but it was true, and even Shadow knew it well.

SHADOW'S POV 

Damn!! What was this bat doing here? It's like he knew we were coming, but anyways, I don't care, once Rouge had put that face I figured that even she wasn't expecting this, well, I have to do something and fast. Suddenly a thought rushed through my mind…

"Let her go, She has nothing to do with this" I said pushing her towards his arms. He just wore a confused face.

"what? What do you mean with that? Then why is she here? Said Josh with a suspicious face.

"because…I obliged her, isn't that clear??" I said finally.

"good." Was all Josh said, taking her by the arm and put her closer to him. Rouge just let a tear slip down and whispered mi name, God, she really was sad, but it was the best for her…she has a live to enjoy…but it seems it's gonna be like this all the time for me, I think everybody believes that I am just a weapon without feelings, without the gift of life, sometimes I think it's just it had to be that way, but not for her, I couldn't let that happen to her, not if I'm here to stop it. Josh just grinned and Rouge sent him a defiant glare

"well, this just is gonna add more years to your sentence, jaja, well it is if the General don't decide otherwise."

And with that he pointed to a soldier who was holding a paralyzing gun, then the damned guy aimed at me. At this Rouge just threw herself at Josh's crossed arms, prying with her eyes full of tears

"Josh, please, he's not doing anything!! It's not necessary!!! please don't hurt him!!"

"I'm sorry Rouge, it's if he tries to escape, don't worry, nothing it's gonna happen to him"

Then the soldier threw a dart towards my arm, I groaned and then felt the hot liquid running through my veins, with an intense pain my vision started to blur, fuker, he had lied to her, actually it was hurting, and a lot, but I didn't want her to worry so I didn't make any noise, I refused to give in but the substance was powerful so I hadn't had any other way…the sound of my surroundings had gone totally. I fell coldly on the floor, not being able to take any more, and when I left my gaze went up I saw Rouge crying, trying to reach me, but Josh was holding her by her waist. With one of her spy quick maneuvers she kicked Josh in the middle of his legs…ugh that did hurt jajaja…as quickly as he felt the pain he fell to the floor completely in pain, I just grinned, I had been expecting do that sometime, jeje, now my wish had been pleased, then I drifted my eyes to her, she was holding my face with her delicate and soft hands, her soft texture encouraged me, but inside me, that stupid liquid was tearing me from her and without hesitation I took her hand in my owns.

Josh looked me full of rage, because he knew more than anyone it wasn't for the hole crap of me being a threat for the world, it was because he doesn't want me near her, I knew he was a jealous guy, but I never knew he would gone this far, I'm not falling for her…that kiss was just a mistake…a mistake that tasted very good, she's just my ally, no…she's…she's my friend…a really good one…but ARGH!!!! Damn!!! I let that liquid take full control of my body!!! For thinking of her, I'm in problems once again…

NORMAL POV… 

The soldiers took Rouge away from Shadow. They then lifted him from the floor and dragged him out the room. Rouge didn't want Gun take care of Shadow and tried to stop them but had no such luck.

Josh was now up and without any sign of pain he walked towards Rouge

"You're coming with me"

Rouge was still crying, she couldn't take any more of this, she wasn't even moving anymore, she just walked because Josh was holding her arm and was dragging her with him.

"You know Rouge, the hedgehog set you free of all guilt, but…" he stopped. Rouge, at this lifted her head and saw where they were, in the cells area "I didn't believe him" and pushed her inside one, She was confused, but at the same time, she didn't care, she just sat in the bed, and started to think…

"this hasn't had to be like this!! He had to be out not sucked in other hellhole of cell!!! I don't know what will happen to him and all of this is my fault he didn…" she haven't finished her sentence when a loud scream interrupted her thoughts…

"SHADOW!!!!! Shadow!!!! No,No,No!!!!!" She shouted "I have to get outta here!! No matter what it takes, so…" lifting her hand she shouted "BLACK WAVE!!!" with that some bars fell and being as thin as she is she went out. Expanding her wings, she flew at full velocity to the lab hoping to find his beloved friend…Shadow…

"Don't worry baby, I'm coming" she said increasing her speed…


End file.
